


date night? date night.

by pikasoos



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, boyfriends being boyfriends, theater actor yoo taeyang, tired office worker hwiyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos
Summary: Youngkyun wants to have a relaxing date night with Taeyang, and that’s supposed to be the end of it. (It’s not.)Alternatively, 3 times kim youngkyun tries to have date night with yoo taeyang and 1 time they successfully do.
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30
Collections: SF9 Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2020





	date night? date night.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefilm_blossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilm_blossom/gifts).



> This is definitely inspired by one of my newest favorite vlives, injaetaehwi’s Christmas Eve vliveㅡ dearest Ven, happy holidays, and I hope this fic is to your liking >< I hope your holidays went well, and I wish you good health and a great year ahead because you deserve nothing but the best! Also to our awesome mod, thank you for organizing this event and for your efforts in helping the tag grow and helping build a community of SF9 writers to get to know each other and bond over our love for the boys and the ups and downs of writing. 
> 
> P.S. I think this is the first dominantly fluffy piece I’ve written ever, who am I?

1.

Youngkyun’s suit feels too tight, which is strange because it had fit just fine when he had left the apartment earlier today. 

He catches a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the train, his tie rumpled and loosened. His hair is just as messyㅡ no amount of finger-combing is going to make it stay downㅡ and the dark circles under his eyes are a bit more prominent after late nights of staring at the computer for several straight hours. None of that matters though, since he got off work on time for once, and he gets to cuddle Taeyang and Pandi the entire night once he’s home because it’s  _ date night _ . Date night is something that they’ve always tried to do since getting together in college, when they had to worry about living off of cup noodles and finals.

Now though, his worries still involve living off of cup noodles, but now he also thinks of paying bills, working an office job and wondering whether he’s made good career choices.

He’s fine, absolutely fine.

Okay, he’s not, and he feels like he’s going to throw up if he doesn’t get off the train right this second because he really just needs this break, and maybe evaluate his life choices.

He gets off at his stop, feeling the breeze hit his face and he feels a bit better already, calming down with each step he takes as he’s closer to the apartment. Closer to date nightㅡ

Youngkyun smells smoke from the apartment as soon as he opens the door, dropping his bag and calling Pandi’s nameㅡ he is not leaving without his cat and crap, what if something had happened to Taeyangㅡ

“Youngkyun?” Taeyang’s head pops out from the kitchen and Youngkyun nearly has a heart attack seeing his boyfriend so nonchalant. “What’s the matter?”

“Why is there smoke?” He finds Pandi soon enough, clutching her to his chest because something is burning and Taeyang looks far too relaxed, kind of like that one meme with the dog. He debates on how fast it would take to carry both his cat and his boyfriend out of here, and since he’s been working out, the odds are  _ kind of _ in his favor. 

Taeyang has the decency to look sheepish, heading back into the kitchen with Youngkyun at his heels. The stove is turned off, but there’s a large black mass of… something on the table. Youngkyun is fairly sure they’re bananas.

“So I may have miscalculated while reading a recipe,” Taeyang starts, and Youngkyun gets it, kind of. They’ve been on a Gordon Ramsay kick lately, and Taeyang has spoken of wanting to try a few things. “It didn’t work well.”

“I can see that.” Now that there’s no immediate danger, Youngkyun places Pandi down, who promptly scurries back into the living room and resumes living her best cat life. He glances down at the black mass on the plate and Taeyang’s dejected expression, so he makes up his mind, opening the drawer for a fork and knife. This would not do.

It takes Taeyang less than ten seconds to figure out what Youngkyun’s about to do, reaching out to grab the fork from his hand. “Youngkyun, noㅡ”

Youngkyun takes a bite of the burnt bananas before Taeyang can say another word, chewing thoughtfully and nodding. “It tastes good.”

“You,” Taeyang sighs, reaching up to rub his temples. “You are ridiculous. What if you got food poisoning?!”

“You love me anyway, right?”

“Without a doubt, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re ridiculous.”

They end up cleaning the kitchen and ordering in, but Youngkyun falls asleep too early and he hates it, but he can’t be too frustrated, not when he wakes up to Taeyang peacefully sleeping by his side.

Maybe next time then.

ㅡ

2.

Next time does not pan out.

It’s no one’s fault, really. They had planned to go to their favorite ramen restaurant and take a walk after that, but Taeyang had called right before Youngkyun had left the office, tone apologetic. Their leading lady had to go home to Jeju for a family emergency, and with two days to go before their community theater’s rendition of  _ Twelfth Night _ , everyone was trying to make sure everything went smoothly. 

So Youngkyun finds himself getting off a stop before his usual one, clutching a bag of pastries from the bakery he knows Taeyang loves as he heads toward the community center. 

Inseong glances up at the sound of his footsteps, eyes widening once he realizes who it is. “Youngkyun! Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I just thought I’d stop by…” He trails off, holding up the paper bag from the bakery. “I have bread. And other baked goods.”

Inseong is clearly stifling a laugh or the urge to pinch Youngkyun’s cheeks. Probably both. “Thanks, Youngkyunnie. Taeyang’s in the dressing room for his 10 minute break. Just don’t keep him for too long.”

Youngkyun decides not to deem that with a response, but his face is on fire as he knocks on the dressing room door. He doesn’t hesitate when he hears a soft,  _ “Come in.” _ , entering immediately and closing the door behind him. He’s about to whine about Inseong when he finally gets a good look at Taeyang in his costume, mouth falling open.

It’s very regal, the typical period clothing from Shakespearean times with the ruffled front and the long coat. It suits Taeyang a bit too well, and Youngkyun really, really hates how it makes him feel.

“Hi.” Taeyang is grinning, almost as if he knows the inner screaming in Youngkyun’s head. He probably does, damn him.

“I brought you theseㅡ” Youngkyun holds out the bag of baked goods, Taeyang’s smile only growing wider as he takes in Youngkyun’s slightly flustered expression. 

“Thank you.” Taeyang takes a step toward him, then another, til he’s right in front of Youngkyun, fingers brushing against his while he takes the bag of food. “I’m sorry about date night...:”

“It’s okay.” Youngkyun says hastily, shaking his head. “I know you’ve been working hard on this, and sometimes these things happen.”

Taeyang quickly laces his fingers with Youngkyun’s, squeezing his hand gently before pulling his boyfriend closer. “Thank you for understanding, really.” He wraps his arms around Youngkyun instead, squeezing him a bit and sighing contentedly once he feels Youngkyun sag against him. “I miss you though. I miss you a whole lot.”

“So this is adulting.” Youngkyun clings to him like a koala, making a face the mention of adulting. “10 out of 10 would not recommend.”

“Adulting means making money though,” Taeyang says wistfully. “Money to feed Pandi, buy her all the cat toys, and afford both our apartment and date nights.”

Youngkyun groans in response, burying his face in Taeyang’s neck. “I hate it when you’re the rational one. I hate capitalism.”

Taeyang snorts, hand reaching behind to rub Youngkyun’s back. “Says the person working a 9 to 5 office job. I told you we should have taken Seokwoo hyung up on his offer and auditioned at that idol company.”

“Us? Idols? They’ll probably have us selling towels on a home shopping network at 1 in the morning at some point in our careersㅡ” Youngkyun sighs, checking his watch. “What time does your break end?”

“In two minutes.”

Youngkyun grimaces at that, not wanting to let go at all. “I’ll get going then. Text me when you’re on your way home?”

“Always.” Taeyang agrees, tilting Youngkyun’s chin up so that he can lean closer. “Goodbye kiss?”

It’s Youngkyun’s turn to smile at that, closing the distance immediately as his lips gently brush against Taeyang’s, his hands resting on his hips. 

They end up making out for five minutes, and it’s only when Inseong pounds on the door that they pull away, slightly panting and hurriedly fixing the front of Taeyang’s costume. It’s still not date night, but Youngkyun finds it much better than not seeing Taeyang at all.

Next time, next time for sure. 

ㅡ

3.

Next time for sure doesn’t happen, again, and Youngkyun really,  _ really _ just wants to curl up in bed, snuggle with Taeyang, and maybe have Pandi asleep on his stomach.

Sadly, he can’t have that right now, not when he’s revising a report he had passed three weeks ago because  _ someone  _ had only decided to read through it at the last minute. And these revisions are due  _ tomorrow _ . Hence the sudden increase of overtime for the week.

Well, more overtime than usual, sadly. It’s a vicious cycle.

He double-checks his spreadsheets before massaging his temples, straightening his back just a bit because this chair is  _ really _ not comfortable.

He pulls out his phone, smiling when he sees the familiar notification and opening the chat.

_ Chat with goblin-nim _

_ goblin-nim: *photo attachment* _

_ goblin-nim: i’m in a blanket burrito but i’m still cold :(  _

_ hwi in paris: i want in on that burrito :(  _

_ hwi in paris: we could be cuddling right now _

_ goblin-nim: we’ll cuddle all you like when you get home, baby. _

_ hwi in paris: i!!! will!!! finish!!! these!!! _

_ goblin-nim: *heart emoji spam* _

Youngkyun immediately sends his own heart emojis before placing his phone back on his table, sighing as he faces his screen once more.

Just a few more spreadsheets to go before he can go home to cuddles, kisses, and Taeyang’s warmth.

He can do this.

ㅡ

+1

Youngkyun comes home earlier than usual today, and he’s ready to throw himself on the couch when Taeyang pops his head out of the kitchen door, eyes widening in surprise. To be fair, Youngkyun knows he’s probably in an odd position, tie haphazardly thrown around his neck, padding around in socks, and poised to jump on their couch.

“You’re home early.”

“I could say the same about you.” Youngkyun straightens up to head to the kitchen, his eyes wide in surprise when he sees that Taeyang has his apron on, and is in the middle of cooking. Thankfully, he’s not attempting to do a rendition of Hell’s Kitchen. “I’m not on duty this weekend, and I asked my lead to block it off for me.”

“I know, that’s why I made sure to come home early. Get an early start on date night.” Taeyang gestures towards the food set out, a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips. Youngkyun immediately perks up at that, removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

“Need any help?”

Taeyang nods at that, and Youngkyun quickly reaches for his own apron, tying it with ease before he takes his place at Taeyang’s side.

“What do you want me to do?”

It’s not the date night Youngkyun imagines during his college days, far from it really. 

It’s much different now that they’re adults, and there are many compromises to be made, but he thinks that as long as it’s with Taeyang, it doesn’t really matter.

Because Yoo Taeyang is definitely worth it.


End file.
